Encontrado!
by shi no hime
Summary: Hiyori descubre la verdad de la relacion entre su papa y oniichan...TRADUCCION


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"¡Encontrado!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Por Kurenohikari/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Hiyori tarareaba mientras saltaba por las escaleras del edficio, ella decidio ir por ellas en lugar del elevador, solo eran unos pocos pisos de cualquier forma. Estaba muy feliz, se quedaria a pasar la noche en casa de Yuki. Habia pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que ambas estuvieran juntas fuera de la escuela. Hiyori estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su oniichan y su papa. Ya no se sentia sola en casa, su oniichan siempre estaba ahi ayudandola con la cena y enseñandola nuevas recetas. O comprando ingredientes en el supermercado juntos. O peinando su cabello o ayudandola con su tarea de matematicas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"¡Arg! ¡Ella odiaba las matematicas!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Ella siente que finalmente tiene una madre...no que estaba reemplazando a su madre biologica. Pero Hiyori sabia que su mama hubiese querido que ella y su papa siguieran adelante. Y Yokozawa Takafumi fue la respuesta todo el tiempo. Zen ya no permanecia despierto viendo la foto de su esposa muerta hasta altas horas llenando sus penas con cerveza. Hiyori no se despertaba en la noche llorando por lo mucho que extrañaba a su mama. Ellos eran finalmente felices. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Ahora el unico problema segun Hiyori era asegurarse que su oniichan nunca se fuera, ella no creia que su familia pudiera soportar otra perdida. Por eso iba a la casa de Yuki, ellas eran grandes fujoshis y harian una lluvia de ideas para tener a Zen y Takafumi juntos. A Hiyori no le gustaba la idea de compartir a su oniichan pero ella sabia que era muy joven para casarse con el, asi que tendria que compartirlo con su papa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Descubrio que habia olvidado su cepillo de dientes cuando estaba en la parte inferior de la escalera asi que subio para buscarlo...Aunque no esperaba ver sus sueños hechos realidad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Justo ahi, en el sofa estaban su oniichan y su papa besandose. Ella dio un chillido fuerte, tapando su nariz con sus manos para detener el sangrado ¡su corazon fujoshi estaba en el cielo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""¡Hiyori!"- exclamo Yokozawa, su cabeza era un completo desastre al ser atrapado como un niño robando galletas - "esto no es lo que parece"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"-"¿Asi que no estan mi papa y oniichan besandose?" - replico, levantando la ceja y alzando ligeramente la cadera - "tengo 11 años oniichan, no soy estupida"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""Um"- Takafumi empezo a sudar mucho, enviando una mirada fulminante a Zen cuando se rio de la cara de su hija. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""¡Yey! Asi que estan juntos, ¡eso es genial! Ya no tengo que planear ideas con Yuki para que vean que se gustan el uno al otro!"-animo Hiyori/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""¿Disculpa?/¡¿Que?!" - exclamaron Yokozawa y Kirishima al mismo tiempo, sin creer lo que su chica planeaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""Papa cuida de oniichan, ok? Tenemos que asegurarnos que nunca se vaya. Me siento tan feliz. Ahora Yuki y yo podemos empezar a planear la boda"- continuo Hiyori, ajena al dolor de cabeza que le estaba causando a Yokozawa, rapidamente tomo su cepillo de dientes y corrio para contarle a su amiga las buenas noticias. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;""Tanto para mantenerlo en secreto"- comento Zen, riendo entre dientes, dirigiendo su mirada de la puerta hacia su amado. -"¿Que dices? Seguimos donde lo dejamos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso y desperto al gran oso gruñon -"¡Kirishima Zen!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Fin/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12,0000pt;"Este es el primer capitulo, de 4 que trae la historia, es una historia ligera y divertida, asi que espero que les guste, esta fue escrita por la autora Kurenohikari y podran encontrarla en su idioma original como Found out! ...Agradezco a la autora por dejarme traducir su historia, por un mundo con mas fanfics Trifecta...Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto! /span/em/p 


End file.
